I loved him
by Liittle-B
Summary: Une Ziva désemparée tente de faire face à une mort inattendue...


**Un petit OS peu glorieux mais que j'avais aimé écrire sur le moment. Il est court, il colle pas forcément à la peau de Ziva mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins un peu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions ... J'allais oublier, il est bien évident que je ne possède aucun des personnages présents, en effet ils sont tous la propriété de Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill et CBS ! **

**I loved him**

- Ziva ! La directrice vous veut dans son bureau. Immédiatement, lui apprit Gibbs.

_- Allez Ziva chérie ! Dans le bureau ! Exécution !_

- Tais-toi ! répondit la jeune israélienne.

- Pardon ?

- Non Gibbs, ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais. Je vais voir le directeur.

La jeune femme gravit les marches le plus lentement possible. Elle savait ce que son supérieur allait lui dire. Et ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Elle frappa à la porte. Toc, toc.

- Entrez, fit la voix claire de Jennyfer Shepard.

Ziva ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir en face de la rousse.

- Que me voulez-vous directeur ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Ziva, soupira Jen. Le docteur Mallard vient de m'apprendre qu'il attend ta visite depuis une semaine. Tu avais promis.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi et j'estime que je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

- C'est faux officier David, tonna soudain Gibbs qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Il planta ses yeux azurs dans ceux de la jolie brune : Ziva, vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette mort vous a affectée plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre. D'autant plus que c'est vous qui avez tiré.

- Agent Gibbs, savez-vous combien de personnes j'ai tué dans ma vie ?

- Un certain nombre je suppose.

- Et vous supposez bien. Alors pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi cette mort m'affecterait plus qu'une autre ?

- Car c'était un de vos collègues par exemple.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue un collègue. Nous étions en mission. Certes ça a mal tourné. Mais ce sont les risques du métier et nous le savons tous.

- Exact.

- Et puis j'ai été élevée pour tuer vous vous rappelez ? Alors un mort de plus ou un de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Rien du tout. D'ailleurs je vais très bien.

- Ziva sur toutes ces personnes que vous avez assassinées, pouvez-vous me dire combien vous en aimiez ?

La jeune « tueuse » du Mossad fut décontenancée par cette question : - Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

L'agent David se leva brusquement : - Je n'étais PAS amoureuse de Tony ! S'exclama-t-elle où est-vous allé chasser ça ?

Jen qui était restait silencieuse jusqu'à présent se manifesta : - On dit pêcher Ziva. Et tout le monde l'a remarqué. Sauf peut-être les deux principaux concernés.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et elle aperçut une photo de l'équipe accrochée au mur. Quand elle vit le sourire éclatant de Tony elle capitula.- Très bien, J'irai voir Ducky demain matin.

Et le lendemain, Ziva tint sa promesse. Elle descendit donc à la morgue voir le médecin légiste qui avait plutôt revêtit son costume de psychologue. Il congédia donc Palmer et invita la jeune femme à s'allonger sur une des tables d'autopsie.

- On peut aller dans le labo de Mademoiselle Sciuto ou dans le bureau de la directrice si vous préférez ma chère.

- Non Ducky, je vous remercie mais ça ira comme ça. Finissons-en au plus rapide.

Une voix raisonna dans sa tête :_- On dit au plus vite Zee-vah !_

- La ferme !!!

Le médecin sursauta en entendant le cri de sa patiente. Celle-ci éclata d'ailleurs en sanglots : - Oh, Ducky c'est horrible. J'entends sa voix, quoique je fasse, quoique je dise. Je pensais que sa mort ne me toucherait pas, après tout j'ai déjà tué des dizaines de personnes. J'ai même tiré sur mon propre frère, de sang froid. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que SA mort m'affecte autant ? Ce n'était qu'un collègue…

- Etes-vous sure de ça ? demanda le docteur Mallard. Je sais que vous essayez de vous en persuader, mais est-ce vraiment ce que vous ressentez au fond de votre cœur ?

La jeune femme leva la tête : - Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez-dire.

« _Ce qu'il veut dire Ziva chérie, c'est que tu m'aimes…_ » - STOOOOP !!

- Vous savez ce que vous devriez faire pour vous débarrasser de ces voix ? C'est aller sur la tombe de ce cher Anthony. Et vous comprendrez enfin.

- Je comprendrai quoi ? Que c'est de ma faute s'il est six pieds sous terre ? Que c'est parce qu'il a essayé de me protéger qu'il est mort ? Que c'est moi qui devrais être à sa place ? Mais je le sais tout ça Ducky. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir une pierre ornée de plaques disant : « Tu nous manques » pour le comprendre.

- Et justement ma pauvre enfant, vous êtes à coté de la plaque si j'ose dire. Et il devient urgent que vous alliez le voir. Parlez-lui, ça vous soulagera, dîtes-lui tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Et vous irez mieux…

La jeune israélienne était très sceptique mais elle assura au légiste qu'elle irait au cimetière.

Ce qu'elle fit, trois jours plus tard. Elle avança dans l'allée et arrivée près de la tombe de l'agent elle ouvrit son cœur comme lui avaient conseillé ses amis.

« Tony. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Certes ce n'était qu'une mission et on connaît les risques mais… je m'en veux car avant que tu partes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire la vérité, car j'ai réalisé, bien trop tard je le reconnais, que je t'aimais. De tout mon cœur. C'est bête à dire, mais quand je sentais ta présence j'oubliais tous mes soucis. J'étais heureuse de venir travailler car je savais que je t'y retrouverai. J'ai l'air d'une gamine en pensant ça… Je suis sûre que si tu étais là, tu ne manquerais pas de me le faire remarquer. Mais voilà, tout est différent désormais. Ta joie de vivre ne fait plus partie du NCIS même si tu es ancré en chacun de nous. Abby n'écoute plus de musique, Tim ne joue plus à ses jeux et Gibbs… tu lui manques horriblement. Mais il ne le reconnaitra jamais. Et moi, je souffre en silence. Et je continuerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Car je t'aimais Tony et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Ça y est, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait vidé son sac, elle avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle repartit, le cœur plus léger. En arrivant dans sa voiture, elle alluma la radio.

_« __I forgive all your mistakes.__ » _(1)

Furent les premières paroles qu'elle entendit. Et là, elle comprit. Tony ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'aimait aussi, elle le savait. Et elle pouvait continuer à aller de l'avant. Désormais tout irait bien, car même sans Anthony Dinozzo, la Terre continuait de tourner. Et il restait des méchants à attraper. Alors elle continuerait. Elle les arrêterait. En son nom. En hommage à celui qu'elle avait aimé. En silence.

* * *

_(1) Hurt_, Christina Aguilera.


End file.
